


Water and Wine

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Electric Seas [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe: Cyberpunk, Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Character, trans woman character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Theodore, and Andrea on shore leave. Written for the "breathplay" prompt for kink_bingo 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Wine

"Oh, hey," Theo said, stopping in his tracks and looking up at a large building on their left. "Let's go here."

Andrea looked up dubiously. Londinium was a posh urban micro-hub with a Roman theme, as the name implied, and the marble-and-neon edifice before them was another lush example of columns and carved facades and kitschy gold-plated statues. It took a few moments for her eyes to pick out the name of the place amidst all the glitter: "Hydrarium."

"You can't be serious," James said from her left.

"No, this place is great," Theo said. He took a couple steps toward the doors, then looked back and grinned. "C'mon."

James was looking annoyed. "You did say your parents had cut you off, yes? And I don't think either of our salaries stretches to fit their prices."

Theo looked suddenly abashed. "Oh. Well, yes they did..." he dug the toe of his shoe in a crack between the marble flagstones of the road. "But not before I got a lifetime membership. Including guests. Basically... we just need to pay for towels."

James raised his eyebrows, then looked Andrea's way. She shrugged. "I can probably afford towels."

"All right," James said. "Let's see the Hydrarium."

The inside was as sybaritic as the exterior promised. Theo ran his wrist over a cube of black marble on the desk, and suddenly they had three androgynous water-nymphs in gold togas ushering them into a private spa, with a huge soaking pool, a steam room, and their own waterfall. They did not, actually, have to pay for towels.

Andrea checked the cubbyholes of the marble grotto briefly. "No swimsuits," she reported.

Theo looked slightly startled. "That's not really, uh, the thing."

"You okay?" James asked.

She smiled at him. He was sweet, but he was awfully solicitous sometimes. "It's all right."

She slipped off her shirt, then piled her skirt and her leggings on top of her shoes. Theo was in the water first, dolphin-like, and while he gave her naked anatomy a second glance he didn't bother with a third one.

_You're not at home any more,_ she reminded herself as she took a deep breath and stepped into the water. _This is the big city, remember? Nobody thought it was weird when you got the hormone tattoo, nobody thinks you're weird now._

James followed her into the pool. The water was heated on a gradient, with the end toward the waterfall bracingly cold and the end next to the towels closer to scalding. The three of them found a position where they could all soak comfortably and stretched out.

"So Andrea," Theo asked, "Why not just get a Renewal?"

Andrea felt shocked, then suddenly angry. _Nosy little--_

"Where do you get off?" James snapped while she was still finding her voice.

Theo looked startled, glancing from one of them to the other. "Sorry?"

"Thanks, big brother," Andrea said slightly sardonically when she could talk. "And it's none of your business."

Theo seemed to get it, then. He turned bright red and covered his face with his hands. "Oh, shit," he said. "I'm sorry. I--" he shook his head. "All my friends are shifters, y'know? I forget that other people aren't... like that."

James rolled his eyes. Andrea kicked her feet out under the water a bit, feeling a bit less annoyed once the initial flash of anger passed. "Yeah, well, I'm just not interested," she said. "And I've got a real good hormone balance worked out. I'll decide what to do next when I'm ready."

Theo still wasn't looking up. "I'm really sorry."

Andrea shrugged. James was still watching her a bit warily, but he seemed unlikely to go into an overprotective rage. "Well, I guess tickets to the Hydrarium are worth one impertinent question," she said.

"Ha," he said. "Great. You guys want some food?"

The nymphs served them tiny pieces of warm bread with olives and cheese on little plates, gave them foot massages, and took their clothes to be cleaned. The remainder of Andrea's irritation evaporated under their attentions. The three of them spent some time in the sauna before ducking back into the pool and splashing around the waterfall. It felt good, spending time immersed in water. Her body felt more right that way; certain _specific_ parts of her anatomy were still irritating, but with the water supporting her testes they were a lot less distracting.

Theo, of course, was as happy as a dolphin. Even James was unbending a bit. They got into a splash fight, and then he offered to rub her shoulders, which combined with the hot water felt heavenly.

Theo bobbed in the water a few feet away, smiling nervously. Andrea thought for a moment, then reached out lazily with her foot and nudged him. "Hey. You spend a lot of time as a dolphin, right?"

Theo nodded.

Andrea grinned. "How long can you hold your breath?"

After a moment he got it, and smiled. "Pretty long," he offered.

Andrea gestured him closer, until she could run her fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and nodded.

It was a rush of sudden power when she ducked his head under the water. He struggled reflexively for a moment, then slid his hands up her legs to her hips and brushed his lips against her dick. She held him down until he started blowing air bubbles along her flesh, then relaxed her grip.

He stayed down for a few more seconds, then surfaced, breathing heavily. Andrea rubbed her hands around his neck, waited for his nod, then pushed him back under. This time he opened his mouth around the head of her cock, warm tongue and lips even hotter than the water of the spa. He stayed there for almost a minute, and she closed her eyes and let herself sigh.

James kissed the back of her neck and murmured, "You all right?"

She grinned. "I'm trying to have an orgy here, you mind not being so overprotective?"

"Hmm," he said, pulling her back against his chest and dislodging Theo, who surfaced again. "I think we're a few people short of an orgy."

"Threesome, then," she said. "C'mere, Theo."

Theo smiled up at her, and let her push him under the water again.


End file.
